O plano
by Chirelena
Summary: House decide que a melhor maneira de mostrar seu amor por Wilson é beijá-lo de surpresa. Muito simples... teoricamente! House/Wilson


_Essa é minha primeira e única fic de House! _

_É Slash, caso alguem não tenha lido. Isso quer dizer homem com homem, mano a mano action, então não gosta, não leia! _

_E se House pertencesse a mim já teria acabado muito antes de ficar essa porcaria que tá agora (minha opinião). _

House havia finalmente percebido o porquê dos incontáveis anos tentando fazer com que Wilson percebesse o que ele sentia haviam sido em vão. Depois de assistir a uma maratona de filmes românticos que passou no último dia dos namorados (o canal simplesmente decidiu que não iria passar The L Word, e o controle estava tão longe...), o óbvio finalmente surgiu. Primeiro vinham as indiretas, depois o primeiro encontro, depois a declaração apaixonada, e finalmente o primeiro beijo, quando a mocinha enfim percebia o quanto amava o mocinho. Esse era o problema! Faltava o principal para Wilson finalmente perceber que queria House tanto quanto ele o queria: o beijo! Mas como House era... bem... House, certamente não seria um beijo precedido de uma declaração apaixonada, com a luz da lua ao fundo e violinos tocando. Seria um beijo curto, grosso e, se tudo desse certo, seguido por roupas no chão e muita vaselina.

Agora que House estava decidido sobre o que deveria fazer, só faltava criar o plano perfeito e colocá-lo em ação.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Princeton_-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, segunda feira, cedo, pelo menos cedo para House. Ele estacionou sua moto em qualquer lugar e entrou correndo no hospital. Pelo menos o mais parecido com "correndo" que sua perna permitia. Ao passar por Cuddy, que estava na recepção, recebeu um olhar em estado de choque.

- House? O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – Cuddy olhou para o relógio – Você está pelo menos duas horas adiantado!

- Eu sou imprevisível, faz parte do meu charme... além de mancar e manter a barba mal feita. As mulheres adoram! – House gritou o final da frase enquanto a porta do elevador fechava.

Ao chegar ao andar certo, foi direto para o seu escritório, ignorando a cara de pavor de Treze e Taub, que tinham passado a noite fazendo plantão no hospital, ao ver seu chefe chegar tão cedo. House foi para a sacada que ligava seu consultório ao de Wilson e entrou, sentando-se no sofá do oncologista. O consultório ainda estava vazio, visto que ainda era cedo demais para até mesmo Wilson estar no trabalho.

Agora é só esperar, pensou. Assim que Wilson abrisse a porta ele iria atacá-lo com um beijo.

Meia hora depois, House já estava quase dormindo no sofá quando ouviu o barulho da chave na porta. Ele se levantou e foi até o lado da porta, já fazendo biquinho e esperando o grande momento. Assim que ela se abriu, ele avançou rapidamente, beijando o homem a sua frente, colocando os braços em volta daquela cintura grande e... redonda. House arregalou os olhos e viu que a pessoa que ele estava beijando era ninguém menos que seu antigo ajudante por um dia, o Dr. Buffer, o faxineiro.

- O que você está fazendo? – O homem perguntou apavorado.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo? Onde está o Wilson?

- Eu sei lá! Só vim limpar o consultório!

Os dois estavam se olhando num clima totalmente, como dizer, homoerótico, quando Wilson chegou e estranhou a cena a sua frente.

- House? O que está acontecendo no meu consultório?

House saiu rapidamente de lá e passou por Wilson. – Nada, apenas agradeci o homem pelo ótimo trabalho no combate à sujeira no hospital! – House acenou sem se virar para trás – Até mais!

Wilson e Buffer olharam para House, olharam um para o outro, e decidiram que era melhor deixar assim mesmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Depois de passar horas sentado em sua mesa, jogando PSP para evitar que os outros vissem seu estado de nojo profundo, House decidiu que iria tentar de novo. Se o dia acabasse e ele não tivesse sucesso em sua missão, então seria fim de jogo. Logo após tomar essa decisão, ele levantou de sua cadeira e espiou de sua porta o que conseguia ver do consultório ao lado.

- House. – Treze chegou repentinamente.

House não disse nada, apenas virou e fez sinal de silencio. Ele conseguiu ver Wilson sentado em sua mesa, fazendo umas anotações.

- Mas tem...

De novo o sinal de silencio. Wilson havia levantado de sua cadeira.

- ... um paciente que... – House pegou sua bengala e saiu de seu consultório o mais rápido que conseguiu. - ... tudo bem, mas tem grande chance de ser lupus! – e nem assim House olhou para trás.

House foi caminhando pelo corredor o mais rápido que conseguiu, pois queria chegar até a porta do escritório de Wilson antes que ele saísse, para beijá-lo assim que abrisse a porta. Ele chegou até lá a tempo, e novamente se preparou. Assim que viu a maçaneta girar, grudou a cara na porta para não perder tempo, e logo o pegou pelo pescoço, num beijo rápido. Mas assim que sentiu fios compridos de cabelo encostando em sua mão, novamente arregalou os olhos.

- Chase!

- House?

Wilson estava logo atrás de Chase, em choque, assim como Treze, que o havia seguido.

House deu um pulo para trás e soltou um gemido de ódio.

- Eu disse que se você continuasse usando chapinha e calças apertadas alguém iria lhe confundir com uma mulher algum dia!

Chase apenas o ignorou e olhou para Wilson implorando por ajuda.

- House, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Provando a teoria de que não há diferença entre beijar o Chase e a Stacy? Tirando o fato dela ser mais masculina do que ele... E o que ele está fazendo aí?

Wilson se postou na frente de Chase, mostrando que não iria deixar House atacá-lo novamente, colocou as mãos na cintura e deu seu clássico olhar de desaprovação. – Eu estava mostrando para ele os papeis de um paciente que vai para cirurgia, não que isso lhe interesse.

House olhou para Chase, olhou para Wilson e saiu depois de dar um grunhido irritado. Ao se virar esbarrou em Treze, que continuava parada sem entender o que havia acontecido.

- O que foi? – House perguntou irritado – Não quer perder o cargo de gay alfa do hospital? Ah, desculpe, tive que arredondar de novo para não perder a piada.

Treze deu um sorriso irônico e foi procurar seus colegas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Depois de dois fracassos completos, House pensou seriamente em desistir. Mas logo se lembrou de quem era, e voltou atrás. Era só encarar essa missão como se fosse um diagnóstico diferencial. Enquanto não houvesse descoberto a doença, não iria desistir! Mas infelizmente não contava com a ajuda de seus fieis patinhos para lhe dar idéias e fazer a parte mais chata do trabalho... Não que beijar Wilson fosse chato... e não que ele já tivesse beijado Wilson para saber se era chato... mas enfim, o dia ainda não havia acabado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Então, já fizemos todo o exame prognóstico do paciente, há uma leve diminuição na coagulação e ... House?

Kutner e Treze viraram para trás, seguindo o olhar irritado de Taub, e viram House. ignorando completamente o resultado dos exames que ele mesmo havia os obrigado a fazer, observando o consultório de Wilson.

- House? Você prestou atenção em alguma palavra do que eu disse? – Taub perguntou, fazendo sua melhor imitação de Wilson.

- E ele apagou as luzes. Hora do show!

House saiu do seu local de observação, pegou seu casaco e foi direto para a porta.

- House! – Os três assistentes gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- ... O paciente estava com um resfriado e ouviu mamãe falando que era bom tomar vitamina C. O idiota tomou uma overdose, houve uma superprodução de trombina que causou uma superprodução de fibrinogênio, resultando em uma trombose, que seu médico anterior e incompetente descobriu. Ele lhe deu aspirina, que além de não impedir que um embolo se alojasse na artéria mesentérica cranial, diminuiu o muco do estomago, o que causou tudo... aquilo que vocês estavam falando até agora...seja lá o que for. Resolvi o caso, posso ir agora brincar com o Jimmy?

Os três ficaram boquiabertos enquanto House sorriu e foi até o consultório ao lado o mais rápido possível.

Como ele sempre faz isso? – Kutner perguntou olhando para a porta fechada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apesar de toda a demora, House conseguiu chegar no elevador perto do consultório do Wilson antes que ele abrisse a porta. Rapidamente se certificou de que não havia ninguém por perto pretendendo descer nos próximos minutos e foi esperar na porta. Assim que Wilson a abriu, se controlou para não gritar de susto.

- Você é ágil demais para um manco!

- Aww... são seus olhos! Fome. Almoço. Agora.

House foi caminhando na frente e entrou rápido no elevador que já estava esperando no andar. Assim que ouviu o outro homem entrando, olhou para cima, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e antes de abri-los já beijou o outro ao seu lado enlouquecidamente. Finalmente havia conseguido! Afinal, ninguém mais havia uma careca como a de Wilson... careca?

- AAAHHHH! – House e Foreman gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Da onde você saiu! Não era pra ser você, era... de onde você saiu? – House quase gritou de novo enquanto limpava a boca na manga do casaco.

- Eu estava do seu lado quando você entrou no elevador! Você estava tão distraído que... não importa, você me beijou!

- Não beijei não!

- Beijou sim!

Enquanto isso a porta do elevador já havia aberto e todo o térreo do hospital estava parado observando os dois médicos discutindo dentro do elevador.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Cuddy perguntou segurando a porta do elevador que já ia fechar novamente.

- Ele me beijou! – Foreman gritou, fazendo todos os que estavam assistindo a cena arregalarem os olhos.

- Isso é verdade, House? Por mais que isso seja bizarro demais para acreditar...

- Ficou com ciúmes? – House perguntou logo antes de agarrar Cuddy e beijá-la também. Todos arregalaram os olhos mais ainda.

Depois de alguns segundos House a soltou e gritou pra todos ouvirem. – O próximo que comentar alguma coisa vai ser beijado também! E dessa vez de língua! – E todos ficaram em silencio.

Wilson apareceu logo depois, descendo alegremente as escadas e assobiando a música da pequena sereia. – Ué, o que aconteceu aqui?

Todos, obviamente com medo de serem atacados pelo monstro manco beijoqueiro, ficaram em silêncio.

Não é nada, vamos, hora de me alimentar! – House puxou Wilson para o refeitório o mais rápido que conseguiu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

House passou o resto da tarde trancado em seu consultório, jogando sua bola contra a parede. Quanto mais ouviam as pancadas da bola, que se tornavam cada vez mais fortes, mais os três médicos que estavam no outro lado da parede se irritavam.

- Vai você falar com ele! – Treze falou tapando os ouvidos.

- Já falei, você é mulher, tem um jeitinho especial para falar as coisas. - Kutner estava em pé na frente, olhando para onde House estava, e fazendo uma careta a cada vez que escutava o barulho infernal da bola. – Ou vamos mandar o Taub. Ele é pequeno, não tem chance contra nós dois!

Taub estava com os dedos tapando os ouvidos e batendo a cabeça na mesa no mesmo ritmo que a bola batia na parede.

- É... melhor não. – Kutner deu um gemido ao ouvir a bola ser arremessada com uma força maior ainda, fazendo tremer o café dentro da xícara em cima da mesa.

- Já sei, vamos decidir isso de uma maneira madura e correta. – Ao falar, Treze levantou e abriu sua bolsa. – Adivinha em que mão está o meu batom. Se você errar vai falar com o House.

Kutner ficou em estado de choque. – ESSA é a maneira adulta a correta de decidir? – Treze revirou os olhos, mas Kutner logo continuou – Direita.

A médica deu um sorriso e mostrou sua mão direita vazia. Kutner quase chorou, mas foi até seu chefe.

- House? Por acaso está acontecendo alguma coisa com que eu possa ajudar? – Ele perguntou da maneira mais meiga possível.

- Você não tem nada pra fazer? Puxar o saco da Cuddy, por exemplo? – House jogou a bola com mais força ainda, fazendo os vidros tremerem.

- Isso tem a ver com o boato de você ter beijado metade do hospital hoje? Por que se for isso, não se preocupe, porque nenhum de nós acredita e...

House se levantou da cadeira e foi caminhando em direção ao indiano. – Se você não sair daqui agora eu vou te beijar.

- Você não faria isso. – Kutner respondeu quase caindo de tanto tremer.

- Eu estou quase chegando aí, e quando chegar, eu vou te beijar! – House deu mais um passo.

Kutner continuou parado tentando parecer corajoso, mas quando House chegou perto o suficiente para encostar no seu ombro ele saiu correndo do consultório gritando feito uma garotinha. House riu maleficamente e voltou para sua cadeira, jogando novamente a bola na parede. Segundos depois Treze e Taub saíram batendo a porta atrás de si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco enfermeiras, cinco médicos, duas cadeiras e uma parede depois, House resolveu que era hora de voltar para casa. Havia se passado um dia inteiro e ele havia beijado praticamente o hospital inteiro, mas não o seu principal objetivo. À noite, deitado em seu sofá, ele pegou uma colher cheia de sorvete e colocou na boca de uma vez. Quando já havia terminado de esvaziar o segundo pote, a campainha tocou, e, obviamente, House ignorou e foi abrir o terceiro pote. Quando a colher com o novo sorvete estava na metade do caminho até a sua boca, ele ouviu um barulho de chave e, logo depois, a porta se abriu.

- Na próxima vez que fingir que não esta em casa experimenta deixar a televisão no mudo. – Wilson jogou seu casaco em cima de uma cadeira e foi se sentar ao lado de House no sofá. – Posso saber o que você está fazendo, tentando se matar com sorvete e, aparentemente, uma maratona de Desperate Housewives?

- Elas têm problemas reais por baixo de toda a máscara que mostram pra sociedade. – House respondeu com a boca cheia de sorvete.

Wilson sorriu e retirou o pote pela metade das mãos de seu amigo, depois pegou o controle remoto e desligou a televisão. – Eeeei, eu estava assistindo isso!

- Não, não estava. – Wilson jogou o controle em cima da mesa.

- Não, não estava. O que você quer?

- Seus fiéis empregados infelizmente têm o meu telefone. Agora ou você me diz o que está acontecendo ou eu vou ter que dar o resto desse sorvete para o Steve.

- Você é um homem cruel, James Wilson! – House pegou um travesseiro e colocou em seu colo, logo depois encostou sua cabeça no travesseiro, suspirando. - Sim, o boato é verdadeiro.

- ... Que boato? – House olhou apavorado para Wilson. - Brincadeira, eu trabalho naquele hospital também, afinal.

House deu um sorriso cansado. - Alguém não ficou sabendo, por acaso?

Wilson fingiu pensar por um momento, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. – Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, boatos são boatos!

- É... boatos...

Wilson pegou novamente o pote de sorvete. – Agora vai pegar uma colher pra mim pra eu te ajudar a terminar isso.

- Vai você! Eu sou o mais velho, manco e deprimido aqui.

- Certo, então vou pedir pro Steve me ajudar a terminar o pote.

House levantou revoltado e foi até a cozinha, abriu a gaveta e quando se virou já com a colher na mão sentiu uma coisa quente em seus lábios. Demorou um bom tempo para que percebesse que era Wilson, que logo se afastou. - E é assim que se beija alguém de surpresa.

- Mas... como... eu...

Wilson beijou novamente House, que dessa vez teve forças para retribuir. A frustração de passar o dia todo tentando, para no final ser tão fácil conseguir o que queria, logo foi embora ao sentir a língua de Wilson pedindo passagem, que logo foi concedida. Minutos depois, House já estava sem camisa e na metade do caminho para o seu quarto quando colocou uma mão no peito de Wilson.

- Espera um pouco. Como você sabe que o tempo todo eu estava querendo beijar você?

- Por que, teoricamente, eu fui o único não beijado naquele hospital hoje? – Wilson respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mentira, eu não beijei Taub e a mulher da cafeteria.

- Ah, desculpa. Quer que eu ligue para eles? Porque eu obviamente cometi um terrível engano...

House riu e jogou Wilson em cima de sua cama.


End file.
